toonatownxdfandomcom-20200215-history
The Life of Blake
The Life of Blake & Noah '''(usually shortened to '''Blake & Noah) is an american sitcom starring both Blake & Noah Johnson, identical twin brothers who live in Springfield, Illinois. They are portrayed by Cooper & Miller Batchelor. Main Characters *'Noah Johnson '(Miller Batchelor) - He is the younger of the twins and is intelligent, outspoken, generous, kind-hearted and seems to be precautious of many things. Unlike his brother, Miller enjoys studying and getting good grades while his brother, Blake would rather stay up all night playing video games, ultimately making them both fail their assignments at times. Despite this, Noah cares for his brother dearly and actually loves him and has said this out loud. Despite the teasing that Blake gives him, Blake is very overprotetive him and is quick to defend Noah from anybody that he finds teasnig, bullying and or making fun of him. Noah is said to have a crush on Emily. This is possible but they have kissed before and are considered a couple. He is the main character along with his brother but is generally the protagonist when it comes to the two (most occasions). He is portrayed by Miller Batchelor. *'Blake Johnson '(Cooper Batchelor) - He is the older of the twins and is irrational, arrogant, kind at heart, brave, lazy, selfish & full of himself at times. Despite many of these bad qualities about Blake, he is actually kind but hides this from most people and prefers to be the rebel or "bad boy." He also seems to be a player as he has gone out with many girls. He is overprotective of his brother and will defend him if he is being bullied in any form or way possible. While he lives life on the edge and prefers to goof around instead of doing homework, his brother, Noah prefers to study and get his work done. Despite their obvious differences, they get along well and care for each other deeply (though Blake does not normally say this out loud, unless it is something really serious). Though he is the main character along with his brother, he is usually seen as the dueteragonist to the two when it comes to them alone (on most occasions). He is protrayed by Cooper Batchelor. *'Abby Lynch '(Haylie Dillon) - She is the tritagonist of the show and are good friends with the twins. Her best friend is Emily Rambo. She is extremely outspoken and hates it when people act too cool for who they are. However, Blake is an exception as she knows that he does not think he is but is cool enough. In the first two seasons, she had a crush on Roger Crawford however, he did not return the feelings to her. However, he did kiss her on the cheek in "My Mansion, My Rules." However, she loses interest him and actually begins to fall for Blake in season 3. They become a couple, mid-way of season 3 and they stay as a couple. She is portrayed by Haylie Dillon. *'Emily Rambo '(Amber Diamonds) - She is the quadratagonist of the show and is Abby's best friend. The two are seen together most of the time. She is said to have a crush on Noah and they have kissed before. She is perky, nice, gentle and loves fashion. She also runs the newspaper article at the school they go to from there. At first, Emily thought of the twins as "freaks", she said they were cool to be around and nice but weird and "oddly different from many twins she has seen." Supporiting Characters *'Kayla Johnson '(Maria Constance) - She is the mother of twins and the wife of Dirk. When they got divorced, Kayla chose to have Noah because she favored him more. *'Dirk Johnson '(Johnny Simmons) - He is the father of the twins and the husband of Kayla. When they got divorced, Dirk chose to have Blake because he favored him more. *'Roger Crawford '(Billy Houston) - He is the love interest of Abby in the first two seasons and is a good friend to the twins. He too lives in the Layte Mansion. *'Chester Phillips '(Zack Stevenson) - His is a good friend of the twins and has a crush on Emily. He is a rival of Noah's for her affections when the situation gets to that point. *'Sally Powers '(Mindy Miller) - She is is girl that is obsessed with Blake and despises Abby because of her crush on him as well. *'Julia Benson '(Tiffany Howard) - She is the best friend of Roger and likes him a lot. She starts dating him in season 4. *'Justin Shark '(Brandon Smith) - He is a frenemy of the twins and despises them in the first 2 seasons. He is the arch-rival of Blake and tries to outshine him in everything. Episode List 'Season 1: 2009–10' *This season consisted of 21 episodes. 'Season 2: 2011-12' *This season consisted of 25 episodes. 'Season 3: 2012' *Haylie Dillon is absent for four episodes. *Amber Diamonds is absent for six episodes.